Will We Get Over the Past?
by Detecting history
Summary: When Ziva does something from Tony's past, it will prove that a friend will do anything for a friend. This story is not as serious as it sounds. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**I do not own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Just thought I would let you know, but in this story Tony and Ziva are married and living together in Tony's house.**

"Tony," Ziva whispered as she rolled over in bed to face him, "Are you awake?" "Yes." He mumbled back. "I know this isn't the greatest time to talk about this but, I signed up to do a re-enactment of a battle at Fort Meigs." "What!" Tony screeched as he shot into a sitting position. Ziva continued softly, "I know you had a bad experience carrying slop buckets around when you were little but this is different. First, I will be the only person doing any re-enacting. You can just hang out and watch. Second, this is the War of 1812 we are re-enacting, not the Civil War. Oh, and third, I am playing a boys part. I am in command of the U.S 19th company." "What!" Tony screeched. "If I ever see another white fired, or another confederate soldier, or any more slop buckets, I will go mad!" "Tony!" Ziva said exasperated. "Did you listen to anything I just said? You will not see any confederate soldiers, because there will be none there! This is the War of 1812, not the Civil War. And there are no slop buckets, they have bathrooms. And oh by the way, there not called whites, they're called blanks."

Ziva walked into the kitchen the next morning for coffee. Tony was standing there drinking a cup himself. He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Good morning sweetcheeks." Then he kissed her softly and handed her a cup of coffee. "I have considered your offer Ziva, and we will try and work through tis together, as long as I don't have to do anything myself. We will somehow work through my past together."

Ziva walked into work with Tony at her side. She set down her backpack at her desk and sat down. Ziva had already gotten permission from Vance to leave work every day for the next six weeks at 7:00 P.M. That way she could make her company drills on time. Gibbs strode into the bull pen. "Grab your gear." Gibbs muttered, "Navy lieutenant down at the navy base." McGee jumped up, nearly tripping over his chair in the process. Tony laughed and Ziva rolled her eyes. At any rate they all piled into the elevator.

"McGee, take pictures." Gibbs stated. "DiNozzo…DiNozzo!" Gibbs said irritated. DiNozzo jumped and looked sheepishly in Gibbs direction "Yes, Boss. I will back and tag." He turned away from Ziva who he had been talking and flirting with. Ziva laughed and went to take witness statements. The first witness seemed really shaken up. She managed to get her story out between sobs, "I came to the Navy Yard to see my husband and when I went into and leaned over his bunk." Her voice trailed away. Finally she continued, "He was just gone." Ziva felt crushed inside, how would she react if something like this happened to Tony?

"Our victim was Navy Lieutenant Joe Boshem. He was stationed in Iraq Afghanistan and Southern Spain. He was deployed three times and was released with high honors along with his friend Carl Boylle." McGee finished. Ziva poked Tony and he made a funny face, making her laugh. "You two." Gibbs called, "Talk to the friend." They both grabbed their coats and set off to find Lieutenant Boylle.

**Next chapter we will see more of the case and Ziva drilling her core. Please review and hope you like!**


	2. Tony's Dream

**Thanks so much for the viewings! Please let me know if you want me to continue this story.**

_Tony leaned against an earthwork at Petersburg. A boy came by with a bucket and Tony could see the brown water sloshing over the side. The boy laughed when he saw Tony leaning there. "Here helmet head, take this." He thrust the slop bucket at Tony and some of the brown water spilled over the side and got on his trousers. He took the bucket unwillingly; it was so heavy, way heavier than he thought he could carry. Lugging it along with two hands he passed a group of boys drilling and saw them snigger. Then he passed a group of cute girls. They smiled and said, "Aw, what is helmet head up to today? First it was the washing, cooking, and now it's the slop buckets again. Poor helmet head." Then they all burst out laughing, "No drills for him." "That's not true!" He shouted back, defending himself. _

"Tony!" Ziva was alarmed; he had been moaning and rolling over and over all night. Now he was shouting. She shook Tony even more vigorously when he shouted something again. "Tony wake up it's just a dream!" He rolled over to face her and she was shocked to see a tear running down his face. "What is wrong Tony?" She asked tenderly. Tony looked at her, but he knew there was no way he could tell her all the things that he associated with history. "Nothing." He mumbled. Ziva shook her head. If only he would let her in; she could help him. Ziva gathered Tony up in her arms and whispered, "You know that whatever happens I love you right?" Tony looked up at her face and, seeing all the love there, buried his face in her chest and cried.

Tony and Ziva walked into the office the next morning acting as if nothing had happened. McGee looked up and was about to say good morning when he heard Gibbs say: "Hey Tony, Ziva what did you get out of the victims friend?" "Well, Boss," Tony said as he dropped his bag and slid over in front of the screen, "Remote Probie. After both of them retired from the service, Boylle got hired at the Smithsonian as a guard and our victim was unemployed." Ziva took over the narrative adding, "Gibbs, our victims friend seemed very shook up over his friends death and acted like he knew why. He wouldn't say a word though." Then she turned around and gave Tony a significant look, remembering what had happened that morning. Gibbs noticed but said nothing. "Do some more digging on Boylle." Was all he said before he walked out of the bullpen.

"Hello everyone, I am Ziva David and I will be your commanding officer for this re-enactment." "A woman?" One of the men in the front asked. "Sure," Ziva said with a shrug. "Lots of women play men's parts nowadays." "What's your qualifications?" He pressed further. Ziva was starting to get annoyed at the man. "Do you want to fight me?" She asked giving him a doubtful look. "Sure." The guy said stepping out of line and putting his musket down. Ziva stepped forward and with one punch sent him reeling in the other direction. All the other men snickered at their comrade's misfortune. The other guy took a moment to recover and then advanced toward Ziva. Extending his arm to throw a punch, He was suddenly caught by an arm turned around and thrown to the ground. Laughter was heard everywhere as the man's comrades cracked up. "Wow," The man said, "My name is Patrick. How did you learn to fight like that Miss?" Ziva laughed and explained, "First, I am an assassin by trade, second, I am now a special agent at N.C.I.S. Oh and I am married, so no flirting allowed or I will deal with you." She gave them a death stare and all the men smiled at each other. They had a great commanding officer.

**A/N: So, not exactly like I anticipated this chapter to be. I am also going to do this story slightly different than I first thought. Please review, I would love to hear your ideas! Don't forget to vote in my poll! Also, I am doing a joint story with LivyRox called "Of Switched Positions and Undercover Assignments." Please check that out as well, thanks for all of your support!**


End file.
